wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Plain Old Mischief Makers/Transcript
Big Left Hand Guy: Ah, come on! Ever hear of knocking? ---- *'Invisi-Bill': Check it out, Big Left! I got a letter from the villain society for Invisi-Bill. That's me! *'Big Left Hand Guy': Yeah, I know who you are. ---- *'Invisi-Bill': And I want to open it with my best friend-- Big Left Hand Guy that's you. Ha, ha! *'Big Left Hand Guy': Right. Hey. How come you got a letter? ---- *'Big Left Hand Guy': Wait. I haven't gone through today's mail! ---- *'Big Left Hand Guy': Hold on! Heh, heh. Here it is! An official letter from the Villain Society! *'Invisi-Bill': Yay! Ha, ha, ha! Read it, Big Left! *'Big Left Hand Guy': Uh, yeah, sure. "It has come to our-- our attention that-- that you have not comitted"-- *'Invisi-Bill': Here. Let me read it. You're not good at reading. It has come to our "Attention that you have not comitted any sucessful crimes! You have tried many times and failed. Because of this, The Villain Society hereby declares that you are no longer a supervillain. Starting tomorrow, you will be known as a plain old mischief maker!" Oh. *'Both': Oh! *'Big Left Hand Guy': This is terrible. I don't want my villain status diminished. I like being known as a supervillain. *'Invisi-Bill': Me too. It's the best! *'Big Left Hand Guy': Look, we need to pull off a big heist, a crime that'll save our reputations once and for all. I got it! Think--what's the most valuable thing in life? *'Invisi-Bill': Friendship! *'Big Left Hand Guy': No! Jewelry! *'Invisi-Bill': Oh, yeah! Jewelry! We're gonna rob the jwelery store. Yay! ---- *'Invisi-Bill': Ouchie. ---- *'WordGirl': Oh, no. I'm completely trapped! Who can possibly save me? ---- *'Invisi-Bill': We're gonna rob the jewelry store! Yay! *'WordGirl': We must hurry and save the jewelry store from the evil-- I mean, uh, we should go stop those guys! Word Up! ---- *'Big left Hand Guy': Hello, sir. I am a businessman. ---- *'Reginald': Really? That's a good surprising. *'Big left Hand Guy': Okay. I guess I will be going now. Ha, ha! *'Invisi-Bill': Yay! We did it! *'Big left Hand Guy': What are you doing?! *'Reginald': Hey, how did you-- ---- *'Invisi-Bill': Yay! Ha, ha, ha! We're supervillains. *'Big Left Hand Guy': We're gonna be supervillains and plain old villain makers if we don't get got out of here, let's go. ---- *'Invisi-Bill': Invisi-Bill doesn't think now is the to play the blame game. *'Big left Hand Guy': Ohh. We've got to commit a successful crime! Don't worry. I have areal great plan this time. *'Invisi-Bill': Invisi-Bill and BLHG are gonna be supervillains. After all. Yay! Ha, ha, ha! ---- *'Big Left Hand Guy': We need a new plan, something so brilliant even we can't mess it up! *'Ivisi-Bill': Hey. I got it! Invisi-Bill has a new plan! A great plan! *'Big Left Hand Guy': Well, tell me the plan! *'Invisi-Bill': We go in there, steal the firs thing we see, and run away! *'Big Left Hand Guy': Great idea! ---- *'WordGirl': I know, Huggy. Sorry. I'm just so mad that Big Left Hand Guy and Invisi-Bill got away! ---- *'WordGirl': Yessss! ---- *'Big Left Hand Guy': Yes. We're here to pick up a bunch of expensive items to take the, uh--heh-- The Jewelry Headquarters Place. Heh, heh, heh. Heh. These mustaches are real, I assure you. Heh, heh, heh. *'Reginald': Congratulations. Unfortunately there must be a mistake. I didn't call for you. And I certainly do not want to diminish the number of items in my store. *'Big Left Hand Guy': Right. So we're gonna need one giant watch for a guy with a huge left wrist, a pair of expensive earrings for that guy's mother... ---- *'Invisi-Bill': For Invisi-Bill. That's me! Yay! Ha, ha, ha! *'Big Left Hand Guy': Uh, he means for the warehouse. *'Reginald': Oh, no. It's you, the invisible person. ---- *'Invisi-Bill': We did it! ---- *'WordGirl': Hey, they are not. *'Reginald': Well, it was a good run you had. *'Big Left Hand Guy': Oh. It's just no good. *'Invisi-Bill': We have no jewels, and we're about to lose our supervillain status. ---- *'WordGirl': No, thanks, Huggy. I can't enjoy playing when this I'm irked. I'm offically declaring this the most fratusting day ever. Did you say "Declaring"? What does Declare mean? Good question, Penelope Pony. Decalre means to offically announce something. I'm declaring that this day was been really tough. I mean, it's bad enough I let those guys get away once, but twice? And can you believe how many taxis there are in this city? It's ridiculous. That's a brilliant idea, Count Cloudy! Now all we have to do is hope Invisi-Bill and Big Left Hand Guy are foolish enough to try and-- *'Invisi-Bill': Okay. Time to rob the jewelry store again. Ha, ha, ha! Hooray! Ha, ha, ha! Yay! Invisi-Bill! Ha, ha, ha! *'Big Left hand Guy': Heh, heh, heh! *'WordGirl': Aw, man! You guys got away! *'Big Left Hand Guy': We did? Heh, heh. I mean, we did! Taxi! Man, I can't believe WordGirl didn't give us more of a chase. But, who cares? We pulled off a sucessfull crime! Her superpowers have really diminished. *'Invisi-Bill': Ha, ha! Yeah! Wait. I don't know what that means. *'Big Left Hand Guy': What, Diminish? It means get smaller or lower. Our villain status was gonna be diminished, but that we pulled off this crime, there's no way it will be! *'Invisi-Bill': Yeah. We'll be super-duper villains. *'Big Left Hand Guy': Hey, Driver. Just make a big left up here. I said big left, not big right! Oh, no. Quick, Invisi-Bill, out of the cab! ---- *'Narrator': Well, I guess their villain status will be diminished after all. Category:Transcripts